Zepthys
Dossier *Name: Zepthys P'lantari *Age: 28 *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Homeworld: Corulag Early Life From the get to Zepthys was lucky. His parents, Hank and Clara P'lantari were migrant traders that were not above breaking local or galactic laws just to get money for their next drug fix. The only reason an infant Zepthys was born sober and without countless foreign chemicals racing through his own veins was because both his parents were serving the tail end of a prison sentence when Clara was pregnant, meaning sobriety was forced upon her. Upon being released from prison, the pair promptly stole a small freighter and began planning their next heist and contacting their nearby dealers. Thankfully for Zepthys' sake, his parents landed on Corulag to deliver the child. While in the delivery room, an aging and compassionate hospital nurse could not bear the thought of the two degenerates in front of her raising a child, and easily convinced the real parents to give up the young Zepthys for adoption. A day later, the nurse and her husband filled out the necessary paper work and adopted him and raised him as if he were there own. The remainder of Zepthys' childhood was unremarkable. He was taught the value of money and how to work for things he wanted. School came easy to the youngster, as he regularly made it to the top 10 list in his class. By the time he was out of elementary school, Zepthys was already using his knowledge to maneuver himself into favorable positions with his teachers, friends and adoptive family. This skill would become invaluable later in life. The most traumatic event of Zepthys' childhood was watching the health of his adoptive parents fail. He was at his "father's" side despite only being 15. Six months later, the loss of her husband was too much to bear for the young boy's "mother" and her health quickly deteriorated. At the age of 16, Zepthys was alone on Corulag. With no more remaining ties to the world, the young man chartered passage off planet, desperate to make a name for himself and to find a new home somewhere else in the galaxy. Recent History After leaving Corulag, Zepthys fell off the grid between the ages of 16 and 22. By the time he was 23 he resurfaced as the Political Adviser to the leader of a foreign world hidden in the Deep Core of the galaxy. While not formally part of the Republic, this world did have trade agreements and a military alliance with them. The political skills that the young Zepthys began using on his teachers was fully developed at this point, instilling a deep belief that proper intelligence can tip the balance in his favor in any situation. Mysteriously, Zepthys’ new home world fell under attack by a mysterious enemy, forcing him and many others to flee in search of a safe haven. While in flight, en route to meet with his fiancé who also escaped the destruction, Zepthys received an encoded transmission from a nameless source. The message only contained a video feed from a Republic prison ship. Though extremely poor quality, the feed showed a dimly lit interrogation room. In the center of the room was his fiance, Illyra. She was obviously beaten and delirious, but the Republic officer did not relent as he beat her, screamed a question at her and then beat or electrocuted her again when he got a response other than the one he desired. He was asking about Zepthy's whereabouts. Illyra never gave up her betrothed, and was finally electrocuted to death as payment. After watching the murder of the love of his life, Zepthys wondered aimlessly for a few years before joining the Empire's Intelligence program. Almost immediately after graduation from the Academy, the aspiring sniper joined the Dark Star Society. Once the Dark Lord in charge of the organization abandoned them, Zepthys accepted Lady Kaviroph’s offer to join House Vasta. Zepthys is currently a Captain of House Vasta’s Ginklas, and the Acting Commander. While also fulfilling this capacity, the Agent is also heavily invested in eliminating the shadowy Shadowbox conspirators. Personality Traits Zepthys is meticulous, making sure details are in place before every operation is conducted. He has a strong dislike of traitors, or those with wavering loyalties, for he feels that they only engender weakness in an organization. Rarely does he openly confront people he suspects of traitorous activities, but he does take it upon himself to discover the truth behind such shady actions and uncover them for those with more power than he to deal with how they see fit. After repeatedly committing himself whole heartedly to people and factions, only to have them ripped away, Zepthys has developed a callused demeanor. He fully understands the importance of knowing all the facts before acting, and will pursue any lead almost single mindedly until he is satisfied that an operation can be planned around the intel he has gathered. His political skill, in addition to the training received from Imperial Intelligence makes him a formidable operative and strategist.